


Short Stories (God and Goddesses AU)

by Aluminosity07



Series: Geckos god and goddesses au - mcyt [5]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Drabble, Tags to be added, unnoticed immortality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aluminosity07/pseuds/Aluminosity07
Summary: Basically short story's or scenes that fit into the series but don’t get their own work :))
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, to be added
Series: Geckos god and goddesses au - mcyt [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000092
Comments: 6
Kudos: 134





	Short Stories (God and Goddesses AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Just short stories for this series! 
> 
> I’ll add more tags later on! Because I only have this one planned to be un here so far!

Tommy was 16

Tommy _is_ 16

Or is he? 

He couldn’t remember, and honestly he didn't care. 

**_He was free, walking down the path in life that he chose._ **

He was happy and healthy and—

—He looked over at Wilbur who was staring at him oddly, confused he tilted his head to the side. _Being 17 does not seem too bad_ . He smiled, _can’t wait for my birthday_

Wilbur had given him a small smile back before he started to make his way down the small wooden pathway he had made earlier, 

he didn't know why but it was calming. 

He hummed quietly to himself, _he was 16, he is 16–_

_—And he’s going on 16_

**Author's Note:**

> Wilbur God of Music
> 
> Tommy : Unknown 
> 
> but mayhaps you can guess, if not the next story thingy will probably explain :))


End file.
